Passing the Fourth Wall
by SeeTheCyanSky
Summary: A fangirl of the Professor Layton games, leaves her DS on, with Professor Layton and the Lost Future still in it. Unaware of the fact a malicious villain has infiltrated all of her electronics and is breaking the Fourth Wall of PL, Spyro, Zelda and Epic Mickey. Non canon shippings of EmmyxProfessor, Clive/or LukexFlora, SpyroxCynder & LinkxZelda. Canon shippings included.
1. A Laytonesque entrance

Story Summary: Verity Angelrue, a normal fangirl of Professor Layton and company, leaves her DSi on, with Professor Layton and the Lost Future cartridge still in it. Unaware of the fact a malicious villain has infiltrated all of her electronics and is breaking the Fourth Wall. How will she resolve the mess of more than a fair share of game characters are on the loose?  
(Some games and characters are original ones, such as Verity, who is my Anime persona, Misty&Dusty/Dog Knights, Carrie&Kane/Rising Star: The Legend of the Moon, Ayla&Skyla&Alucio/Aylas Rebellion and Emara/Spirit Wolves.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, Level 5 & Nintendo do. I do not own Spyro, Activision & Nintendo (?) currently do. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, I'm just going to go with Nintendo for this one. I do however, own the main antagonist for this, but I won't tell you who he is! And the puzzle idea came from: 101-friday-puzzles/  
None of this is true information. Well... personality wise, yes it is. Address is fake, name is fake, looks are fake etc. Zolla is based off of one of my friends, but is not meant to represent her -not lookwise, anyway.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Verity Angelrue, a normal fangirl of Professor Layton and company, leaves her DSi on, with Professor Layton and the Lost Future cartridge still in it. Unaware of the fact a malicious villain has infiltrated all of her electronics.  
Music listened to whilst writing: The whole Miracle Mask soundtrack! By the way, there will be MM references and game specific characters in this! OhhowIloveMysteriousFlower3. I also listened to "A Journey through Time" from Lost Future!  
Warning: Fangirl Alert. Especially When it comes to the main villains of LF and MM... Obviously that means not the B's and D's, if you get what I mean :D  
Ahh, and something else, I found it on YouTube (it's about the fierce chase, when Layton chases the Masked Gentleman):  
ThePrincessAsshole 7:  
Yes, it fits perfectly as Layton pulls a Link and chases after the Masked Gentleman to this music. xD  
Now that I think of it, Link and Layton should have a race. xD

Oh, one more thing. I have a theory for Professor Layton's time set. What with all the mecha, a desert, Monte d'Or, and the underground tunnels... what if it's all set in the future? A desert caused by global warming, "Future" London being our London (I mean, we find cities of old underground, it would also explain how Clive developed it all without a substantial, noticeable amount of money), and the style being old things? What if we were the Azrans of that world? We have the technology to create being better than ourselves, and be a technology advanced civilization who bring about our own doom. That would explain everything - a new start for the world where some people still harbour a gentlemanly disposition. And Loosha... perhaps a giant breed of one of our many species?  
Ack, I have writers block. Badly. I have cancelled my previous fan-fiction, the Pokémon Ranger one... because it's... too unoriginal.

* * *

I opened my 3DS, ready to play Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, in my opinion, the best of the series so far. I filled with excitement; the scene I was at was my favorite - entering the ruins of Akbadain. I loved the way of exploring, and puzzles included plenty of surprises. I must say, I do like beating the game and feeling satisfied that I've had my dose of cool, sad and interesting storylines, and happy credits music!  
I played through to the scene where Randall fell into the abyss, and felt my eyes watering. Ever since Lost Future, the games had made me cry, as if it had lowered my emotional state. I pulled the lid down, and decided to play through part of Lost Future on my other DS. As I opened the lid, a voice I felt like I almost knew began to sound.  
"We know who you are, we know the Fourth Wall exists, all we have to do now... is break it." It said, before laughing maniacally. Faces appeared across the scene, one by one. Antagonists from many different games, then protagonists. Some of the characters had x's over their faces... ones like Sparx from The Legend of Spyro, Anton and Dimitri from Professor Layton's first series and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda.  
It was a huge shock to me, and my heart skipped a few beats. I put my DSi down and closed the lid, leaving both of my games on. I decided to listen to the Miracle Mask YouTube OST. The music from that game is particularly beautiful. Oh what I would've given to live in the Layton world with them, being Professor Layton's second... well, third assistant, and friends with Emmy, Flora and Luke. I would've loved it! Living through the stories of each game... would've been divine. A great experience.  
After a while, I collapsed on my bed, tired from the day and the stress of it being the summer holidays. My short brown hair kept me from getting too hot, and having olive skin kept me from burning too much. My initiative meant I knew when to wear what clothes, and that day I was wearing my purple Hollister dress, with my black slip-in shoes. I smiled to myself, and fell asleep for a few minutes. When I woke up, it was to an eerie sound. It sounded like something that would be used in a horror film... not quite a moan, not quite a scream. Seconds later Professor Layton appeared in my room. Yes, THE Professor Layton. I was gob smacked, silenced by the sudden new presence.  
"Are you a co-player?" I asked.  
"A ...co-player?" He answered. I laughed at his reply, before coming up with a genius idea!  
"I have a puzzle for you." I handed him a bit of paper with a puzzle on it:  
'If stand means stand down, what do these mean?  
down  
1. £1=3  
2. YOU JUST ME'  
"Well," he started, "It is a genius puzzle. Very confusing for the puzzle amateur. I am afraid I have working it all out. Number 1 means three for the price of one, and 2 means just between you and me. Have I proved myself to you?"  
I gasped for air. It was the real thing. The one who'd adventured through various places, like Monte d'Or, Folsense, St Mystere and Misthallery to name a few! I nearly screamed, before realizing something.  
"You came from... where?" I asked, enthralled that I was in the room with an absolute genius!  
"I have no idea. One moment I was in London waiting for Flora to prepare dinner-"  
"Um... ewe. Bad idea."  
"-and then I appeared here. Where am I?"  
"Ehh, Didcot, in Oxfordshire. In my world."  
"Your world?" He asked. I assumed he did not know he belonged in a game... which made me feel bad, because I had to tell him.  
"You belong in a game, a game named after you. Look, I can show you." I said, retrieving my DS Lite and putting Professor Layton and the Spectres Call in. I began a new game and passed him the thing.  
"Phenomenal... nobody knew about our adventures... not all of them. Do you happen to have any other 'games' of mine?"  
"Yes, I have Curious Village, where you figure out the Golden Apple is in fact Flora, and the only way anyone would know is to make her happy. Pandora's Box where you find out the Elysian box is actually a package of love. Lost Future, the game you came out of just now, where you find out the time machine from ten years ago actually worked... and Miracle Mask, where you recap your high school life because of the 'miracles' a certain best friend of yours performed to terrorize Monte d'Or. Azran Legacies is coming out in England soon! I've already read up about it, it's amazing!" I exclaimed. The Professor looked shocked for a moment, before going back to his gentlemanly disposition.  
"Young lady, could you please take me to your toilet?"  
I laughed, before realising something. If my parents caught him, what would they do? Throw him on the streets? Probably.  
"Well, you'll need to avoid my parents. I know a good hideout. My basement has a little closet of my mementos and important life items. My parents are restricted from going in there without my permission. Keep quiet, or they'll notice. I can bring food down to you, but it's only going to be cans of food and yoghurt, I only usually come down once in a while. I can tell them I'm nostalgic, but that only lasts a few days. After that, you'll need to find another hideout if you haven't got home. Conveniently, I'm home alone now, so I have plenty of time to help you downstairs. My mother is at work, she works until five, my dad... comes home once a week. That's today this week."  
He nodded, acknowledging my warning. I gulped nervously. How would I keep this secret from my parents? How can I?  
"I understand, but, with all due respect, shouldn't you be letting me investigate this scene first?" Asked the Professor. I laughed, before tapping my watch.  
"It's quarter to five, not much chance of getting anything done. When my parents are gone tomorrow, sure."  
I rushed him downstairs with a few cans and yoghurts, and a blanket for warmth, and closed the closet. I rushed back up and wrote a note. It said:  
'Hi mum,  
Sorry for the worry. I am not in at the moment as I pigged out earlier and am out shopping for the stuff we need. Don't worry about money; I used my leftover pocket money. I'm going to get a midnight feast for us to share!  
Love you, and I'll be right back,  
Verity'  
I rushed to the door, grabbing my purse and handbag on the way out, and running down the streets to the shop. I grabbed some cans of tuna, beans and sweet corn. I also bought some yoghurts and sweets. On my way to the till, I spotted a movie. "Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva." I almost laughed.  
As I ran back home, I noticed a friend on the streets. To be precise, a friend name Zolla. Zolla was a cheery, hyper, former lover of all things Professor Layton and Zelda. She had waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. I sniggered at the irony. I wonder what would've occurred if a particular main villain in Lost Future appeared out of the game a year before these events... a whole load of fangirlishness!  
"Hey, Verity! How are you? What are you up to tomorrow?" She asked. I smiled at her hyperness. I definitely knew why we got along, we were so similar!  
"Hi Zolla! I'm okay, you? Oh - tomorrow? Well, I'm busy tomorrow. If you want me to come round or vice versa, I'm free on Sunday." I answered, before shooting off in the direction of the shop, waving back at Zolla.  
By the time I'd got back, my mother had begun to worry.  
"Where were you? I thought you'd only be a few minutes!" She asked, face stern and voice strict.  
"I got caught up with Zolla; we were arranging when we can meet up again." I answered, "And there were some great DVDs in the shop!"  
"Let me guess... something Spyro or Professor Layton?" She asked, now smiling.  
"Yep!" I answered, laughing.  
When I got back to my room, I noticed something. A voice was coming from somewhere... my DS? I pondered a moment, and realised just as another shape formed in my bedroom. This time, it was Flora.  
"F-Flora?" I gasped, "Wow... todays a little rough..."  
"Where am I? Where's the Professor?" She asked.  
"You're in my house, in Didcot, in Oxfordshire. The Professor... well, I can't take you to him right now, or I'll raise suspicion. I need you to stay outside the front door and pretend to be one of my school friends for now. Say your name is... Clara. I'm Verity."  
"Umm... alright..." She answered.  
Now came the problem. My mother would recognize who Flora was, she'd played the games before too. She would either faint, or think she's a weirdo cosplayer who I shouldn't be around. I got Flora to knock a few minutes later, while I was lounging in the lounge.  
"Hello, who is it?" Asked my mum in a drone-like voice.  
"U-uh, I'm F-Clara, one of Veritys friends."  
Mother opened the door and let her in, giving her a weird look when she saw how similar she was to a particular character she'd seen before. She obviously didn't pay it much attention, as she dismissed the fact that the fringe and clothes were identicle.  
"We're going out clothes shopping, she's going to stay here for a few days, her parents are out until the weekend."  
"She could have arranged it earlier, couldn't she?" Asked my mum. I rolled my eyes.  
"Life is full of surprises, get over it!"


	2. Mysterious Discoveries

(Some games and characters are original ones, such as Verity, who is my Anime persona, Misty&Dusty/Dog Knights, Carrie&Kane/Rising Star: The Legend of the Moon, Ayla&Skyla&Alucio/Aylas Rebellion and Emara/Spirit Wolves.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, Level 5 & Nintendo do. I do not own Spyro, Activision & Nintendo (?) currently do. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, I'm just going to go with Nintendo for this one. I do however, own the main antagonist for this, but I won't tell you who he is! (Mostly because I haven't even planned this yet.)

None of this is true information. Well... personality wise, yes it is. Address is fake, name is fake, looks are fake etc. Zolla is based off of one of my friends, but is not meant to represent her -not lookwise, anyway.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Flora has now appeared, and things are starting to go haywire for Verity. All she has to work on are a few simple clues. Will she pick up on just what is happening?  
Music listened to whilst writing: A playlist I created on Youtube, including Mysterious Flower, Heart Attack, Skyscraper, Perfect and Try.  
Warning: Fangirl Alert. Especially When it comes to the main villains of LF and MM... Obviously that means not the B's and D's, if you get what I mean :D

* * *

Flora and I walked to Next, and picked out a few nice dresses, t-shirts and leggings for her. I also picked some new things for me; a purple dress with pink markings all over it. I dug out some money, and asked Flora if she had some pocket money.

"Yeah, I have some..." She said, digging through pockets on the current dress she had on. She didn't find any. "Where could I have put it? Oh! Wait, I know!" She took her shoes off and looked down them. She dug out some money from both of them.  
"Wow, that's a unique way to hide money. How much is there?" I asked.  
"Uh... there was a £100 pound note, and 10 loose pound coins. The Professor must've left it there."  
"Why don't you call him dad? I've never heard you call him that in the... games. You come from a game, I didn't already tell you, did I?"  
Flora looked shocked, almost enough to drop the dress she was holding. After a few seconds she began to look upset.  
"Y-you... what? Can you p-prove this?" She asked, looking shy and stuttering. She seemed quite timid.  
"I'll prove it when we get back to my house."  
We went to try the clothes on, before buying them. Flora still seemed sad. This all seemed off to me. How did this happen? Was the warning something to do with this? Who would want this to happen? Professor Layton-wise, I would expect it to be Don Paolo, but at the same time, I doubted that highly. Clive couldn't, he was in prison... and Dimitri wouldn't do that, all he did was for Claire and research, he had no reason to do this. Either way, it didn't sound like any of them. What about other games? Anton... no. Descole, maybe. Bronev, maybe. Three Eyed Jakes? Not competent enough, and Oswald Whistler and "The Masked Gentleman" were used.  
Or was it deeper? I couldn't figure it out. It was giving me a huge headache even thinking about it. My suspects at that moment though, were: Bronev and Descole. I still thought I knew that voice from somewhere else...  
Flora suddenly broke me out of my moment of thought.  
"So, what's this game I supposedly belong in called?" She asked.  
I smiled, and winked. I took her to the shop, and searched for Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva down the DVD racks.  
"Professor Layton," I said, pointing at it. "You even make a cameo in it."  
"A cameo? What's that?" She asked.  
"It means you make a small appearance, but you're not one of the major characters. Well, this film was set before the Professor travelled to St. Mystere." I answered. "Did they ever tell you they should be dead?"  
"What? How?!"  
"They died whilst researching the Azran Legacies, everyone who played Miracle Mask and Spectres call knew they were going to be revived, though. I mean, credits scenes an' all."  
Flora became silent.  
"I haven't got Azran Legacies yet, it hasn't come out in Europe... but I'm getting it as soon as it comes out... well, hopefully. I loved Miracle Mask... you don't know what I'm talking about? The Masked Gentleman case in Monte d'Or. Ring any bells? Have you even visited Randall and Angela yet?"  
Flora nodded, blushing slightly. "Randall was teasing me and Luke..."  
"Haha... what, about you two so obviously crushing on each-other?"  
"You... you really remind me of him." She said. This comment made me redden slightly, and laugh.  
"Ha... so, who do you think I'd go with in your world?" I asked, dreading the answer, "And nobody double my age."  
"Well, there aren't many people to choose from... haha, Crow, from what I've heard of him."  
"What? No. No way ever on Earth. Mine or yours." I gasped. Crow was definitely not on my favourite character list. "Well, most people say, because you're older than Luke, you'd go with Clive." Floras face went bright red within seconds. I smiled. "You're older than me, I'm only thirteen."  
"Same age as Luke," She said, a sly smirk appearing on her face. I gave her an annoyed look, silently telling her to shut up.  
"Shoosh, or I'll have to pair you with... Don Paolo, even though he's twice your age." I teased.  
"Well, in fairness, he did help out when Clive kidnapped me." I smirked at this remark. She'd left a loophole in her comment, meaning I could carry on teasing.  
"So you'd prefer an old man to a young man in his early twenties, five years older than you?" I asked, my grin growing ever bigger. "I must be like Emmy was to Luke!"  
"No... when did I say that?"  
I laughed at her. This is what it must've felt like being Emmy, only to Flora instead of Luke.  
When we arrived back at my place, my mum spotted the grin on my face, and the look of annoyance on Floras face. She smirked knowingly.  
"Oh, Verity, are you cosplaying with your friend? She looks awfully like Flora." She asked. I nodded at my mum, awkwardly. I went back in my room to find a distortion in the atmosphere.  
"I thought my DSi was the other side of the room..." I remarked, looking at the DS. "Wait... that's my 3DS... shit. We could be in big trouble..."  
"You left two of those things on? What does that mean?" Inquired Flora. We both had the same thought, and a feeling of incoming dread.  
"The Masked Gentleman, Descole or Bronev could escape... but if the earlier Professor Layton, Luke or Emmy come out, we've caused a giant paradox..."  
Flora gulped. She wasn't as dumb as I originally thought. We waited for the form to appear. When it did, I was shocked.  
"Well, this was certainly a shock." Said an unknown character, "Where am I?"  
"I... you're in Oxfordshire, in England. Who are you?"  
"I'm the coding for Miracle Mask... I guess I came out of the game in a human form? Well, anyway, my being here will cause problems for your world. More characters will leak, and so will puzzles, and hint coins. Worst is, the coding says the people ingame are obsessed with puzzles. The coding leaks, the world becomes coded. The only sane people will be the Layton characters... and maybe people who are already puzzle enthusiasts."  
I gasped. A world of mystery and puzzle. It tempted me, but I knew if that happened, this world would plunge into darkness... in game there was one country. A man could take care of it, but with a lot of work. A world, however... a world of evil and mystery would be dreadful. Why did the puzzle part tempt me, though?  
"Would that be so bad?" Remarked Flora, "It would mean we Layton characters could exist... like, really exist in the real world."  
"Think about people like Clive, Flora. People who want revenge, or people like... Dimitri, people driven insane by research. Randall, tricked by a bloody insane scientist. A world of that? A world of evil? What about the other gamesin my room... others that could leak... like Spyro... and Zelda, there villains are so much worse than yours..."  
"Yes, exactly." Said the coding,  
"Like who?" Asked Flora.  
"Malefor, a purple dragon who wants a perfect world... well, through his eyes. Dark Cynder, Gaul. Ganondorf, Demise, that lot. They wish destruction. Your villains would be mere pawns under the control of these ones." I said. Floras face turned from its usual colour to a near white. I looked down, hoping Professor Layton was the one off.  
"Oh! Crap! I forgot, the Professor is in the basement... Flora, can you creep these downstairs?" I requested. I looked back at the form of coding. It was a masculine form. I guessed this was because video games were generally aimed at boys. A select few were really aimed to take the interest of girls.  
"Is this Professor Layton exclusively?" I asked, sincerely hoping for the answer to be yes.  
"No. I sense signs of Epic Mickey, to. Be warned: discs will swap. Whoever is doing this has access to your world, and there world, too. Luckily for you, the Epic Mickey characters where created in such a way only Mickey can leave the game... because of his heart. However, if you leave the disc in plain view, the villain will tempt the Blot from the end of the game out. That would not be attractive."  
When the coding said that, I was shocked. In-game rules still counted in the real world?  
"So... what would happen?" I inquired, already knowing the answer.  
"The characters that didn't get out would die, dependant on how long they'd gone without the coding. If they are intelligent enough, they'll escape with the coding. When the coding is gone, they can escape for the lack of rules keeping them there."  
I nodded, picturing what would happen.  
"But coding can't re-enter the game. Like me, it unintenionally leaves the game. It's lured out by an entity intelligent enough to pull the strings of several... I don't even know. Games and coding or villains, I guess."  
It seemed everyone was perplexed, so I left the room for thought, shouting back for the coding to find somewhere to hide. It seemed to just disappear. I turned out the light, and heard something drop. I turned to find a hint coin.  
"Oh no. It's already started."  
But that was only tasters for what was to come...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This is quite short, no?

Sorry, I rushed it. I want to get into the plot quickly! I will re-edit and such later.


	3. Our Demise

**Author note: POV will change here, in Veritys world, its her POV, in game worlds, it's third person. Plus there will be violence and at least one near death. This is the chapter where things happen!**

(Some games and characters are original ones, such as Verity, who is my Anime persona, Misty&Dusty/Dog Knights, Carrie&Kane/Rising Star: The Legend of the Moon, Ayla&Skyla&Alucio/Aylas Rebellion and Emara/Spirit Wolves.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, Level 5 & Nintendo do. I do not own Spyro, Activision & Nintendo (?) currently do. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, I'm just going to go with Nintendo for this one. I do however, own the main antagonist for this, but I won't tell you who he is! And the puzzle idea came from: 101-friday-puzzles/  
None of this is true information. Well... personality wise, yes it is. Address is fake, name is fake, looks are fake etc. Zolla is based off of one of my friends, but is not meant to represent her -not lookwise, anyway.

* * *

Chapter Summary: "Demise and Ghirahim" have turned up and Verity has been given a gun. Things are getting interesting!  
Music listened to whilst writing: My playlist!: playlist?list=PLZXJGLVAGNZ_LqkXcdEcdHViAXjAGrNMB&feature=mh_lolz  
Warning: Fangirl Alert. Especially When it comes to the main villains of LF and MM... Obviously that means not the B's and D's, if you get what I mean :D

* * *

The next morning, when my mum had decided to visit her friends house, me and Flora rose to something. A knife to our throats. I couldn't see who it was, my eyes were too blurred, but I could make out white hair and red hair. As my vision became clearer, I realised something.  
"Oh shit. Bloody hell... very much bloody hell. Literally." I said, having one of my frightened fangirl moments.  
The two figures became clear. I started on a swearing spree as Flora looked around, confused. The coding seemed to be invisible at the moment, though she could see a shaky distortion. It seemed to be shivering. No wonder, this wasn't just another game. It was a Zelda game. Skyward Sword to be precise.  
"Well, we've caught the hostages. It seems these girls are too weak to put up a fight." Said the white haired one, which I figured out was Ghirahim. I took offense to his remark. As he dragged me off my bed, I kicked at him until I got a ball strike... or not. I'd forgotten he was a sword spirit. He had none. Too bad I wasn't caught by Demise, then I could've done some damage.  
"Lockjaw! Fire!" Shouted an all too familiar voice. I looked out into the hallway, still being restrained by Ghirahim.  
"Fudge me. He looks even better in real life." I mumbled to myself. Clive was standing in the hallway, with his henchmen armed with guns. Something occured to me. Guns... against armor tough enough to withstand the Skyward strike? No way would a gun penetrate it.  
"Why couldn't Link escape? Or even the Targent people of Professor Layton? They were heavily armed..." I remarked. Flora rolled her eyes, and the two evil Zelda bosses sniggered. What caught be by surprise was being dropped, and hearing metal against metal. Ghirahim had transformed back into Demise's sword. Link had escaped, after all. And with Fi. Demise had finally dropped Flora, so I took her into the hallway and down the stairs, before being stopped by Clive.  
"Where are you going? Where are we?" He asked, coldly. "Last I checked, Flora was imprisoned in a glass dome. Unpenetrable glass."  
"We are going to find the Professor. Professor Layton. You are in my hometown, you came from a game." I said, before grabbing Flora and leading her down. I was so glad my mum decided to stay over at her friends that day...  
"A game? Oh, I see. I was offered a deal by someone," he started. To this I turned around, interested, "He offered to help me destroy London and more importantly, Bill Hawks."  
"You accepted?" I asked, my voice cold with anger and frustraton, "If you did, you're a real disgrace to your parents."  
"Huh? How do you... oh, that. No, I did not accept, as you may have thought. I can tell revenge from malice. He was evil; I am selfish. There is a huge difference, believe it or not."  
"Well, compared to Demise and Ghirahim, you are what you say. You're still more of a villain than a serial murderer. Worse than Dimitri and Don Paolo, yet weaker than Descole and Bronev. Not a real threat, really. But you were all the same. All selfish, or angry, or even jealous. Other villains are usually so much worse. But, may I add, whose side are you on? Theirs, or ours?"  
"I'm on no side, though if I had to choose, yours. I will not be placed with villains such as that man."  
"Alrighty!" I exclaimed. "You do have to choose sides! We've pretty much had a war start in my house, so hey!"  
Layton and Flora both entered the hallway and looked up the stairs to see a truce between me and Clive. I rushed back down to them, and told them about the unfolding events.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world of Spyro...  
Two dragons were laying in the grass, looking at the sky, and talking.  
"Cynder, was what you said before our sacrifice true?" Spyro asked. Cynder had hoped he'd forgotten about that. She wished he'd been too busy thinking about what to do next.  
"W-well... yeah." She answered. She wasn't usually this timid, but in the current position she was in, anyone could understand. She looked down awkwardly. "It... I thought you wouldn't hear... I thought we were going to die, so... I guess I just had an outburst..."  
Spyro looked at the dragoness. He felt the same as her, but he couldn't express it. He wished Sparx were there to talk to, but the surviving Guardians told him Sparx had disappeared somewhere... oh, why couldn't the trio just live in peace for once? Maybe separate, but still in peace?  
"You're thinking about Sparx, aren't you?" Asked Cynder. Her snarky self had disappeared since the final fight. Spyro noticed a huge change in her, especially now. She'd usually just stay silent, change the subject or say something sarcastic.  
"Yeah... I hope he didn't die... or Flash and Nina for that matter."  
"Flash and Nina were your adopted parents, weren't they? I wish I'd had a parent..."  
Cynder looked sad, and Spyro could understand that. They both had lost their parents before they were born. They also shared something else in common- they were both born in the Year of the Dragon, and were the only survivors of a raid. The whole rest of their generation, wiped out. Well, the ones on their part of the world, anyway. They knew there were more of their generation dotted along the years, and some of the dragon eggs from the Year of the Dragon had been placed elsewhere. They were just the only ones on their part of the world.  
Both dragons remained silent for a while until they noticed something. A tall figure standing on two feet. Not quite a cheetah, there were a lot of physical differences. He disappeared seconds later, and to everyones horror, left something behind. A little yellow dragonfly...  
"Sparx! No!"

* * *

Professor Layton looked pissed. I could understand. Resolving all of the mysteries again. In the real world. Where people got shot and murdered. Where even police died in everyday cases. He would have to redo everything he'd already done because of the coding. Flora looked hurt and scared. I was the only one of the three who looked ready for this. Maybe even trigger happy.  
"Hey, Clive. Do you have any extra guns on you?" I asked. All the people in my hallway suddenly turned to me, shocked looks in their faces. Well, it wasn't everyday you saw an ordinary girl go badass. But saying that, I never was normal. Too hyper, a gamer girl, and someone happy to help justice in the real world too.  
"E-eh. Yes, I do." Clive replied, looking slightly flustered. He whistled to his men, and they chucked a taser over to me. As soon as it landed in my hands, I began to go crazy. started pretending to shoot it, and accidentally shot it... at Flora. She hid behind the professor, narrowly dodging the shot. I nearly laughed at this, but held back into a small guilty smile. Flora coughed at me, and Clives goons straight out laughed.  
"Sorry about that, Flora. I'm kinda conflicted at the moment. Between being the usual goody-two-shoes," I said, shooting a wry look at her, "or being the rebel inside me. I would make a great villain."  
The Professor coughed for attention, and everyone turned to him.  
"Don't we have a problem?" He asked as we heard a thud behind us. Link had fallen down the stairs fighting.  
"Oh! Yes. Of course." I said. I took the Skyward from Link and passed it to Layton.  
"You're a good fencer, I heard. You keep Demise busy!"I said, as I backed into the closed door and fumbled for the handle. I didn't find it. I found myself tugged back, and saw a slice through the door where I had just been, Demise standing over it. I looked behind myself. The Professor had pulled me back.  
"Well, we all know why he's called Demise." I said, feeling sick. "Let us just hope we don't get cursed." I said, in a mocking manner.  
I held the gun up to Demise. "Move, and I shoot!" I shouted. He laughed, overly audibly.  
"I've been held back too long now! You think a simple gun shot will kill me?"  
"It's electrically powered. Essentially, your armor is metal. Metal is an electrical conductor. Know what that means? Anyway, you seem too happy for your character..."  
He looked shocked, but then laughed, "I can take a few volts. More than a few... ha!"  
What he didn't realise was what was going on around him the whole time. While I'd been keeping him busy, the Professor had brought Link out of unconsciousness, and passed him the Skyward Sword. Demise took a stab through the back and disappeared into thin air. So had Ghirahim by the time I checked. It was from then I knew they weren't who they said. Something else was going on there. Something none of us could imagine...  
And to add to that, I could hear something from my room...

* * *

Mickey left his bed, and saw not a reflection, but a mirror leading to another dimension. He knew Wasteland needed him from then. He got out of bed, and got dressed, before jumping through it, and into a wizards workshop.  
"Mickey, come." He said, pointing at Wasteland. Mickey entered the room, and looked where the wizard was pointing. he saw a tiny vortex, sucking the life out of Wasteland.  
"Something's happened. I believe it is something out of Wastelands control."  
Mickey nodded, and jumped into the world.  
Upon entering, he found himself in Ostown, where Oswald and Ortensia were in a panic. He was confused. Gravity clearly stated that things had to stay down. Unless they were the Blot or some miraculous flying machine. It had to be a black hole... or something similar.  
"Mickey! People are trapped up there! They can't get down!" Shouted Oswald, "They need our help! Ideas? Or are you still dumb?" At this comment, Ortensia tripped Oswald up.  
"Oswald! I thought you'd forgiven him. It's not even his fault! Be polite." Scolded Ortensia.  
"I was teasing!" Oswald protested. Mickey found it hard to keep a straight face at the couples arguing. The only factor that saved him from a scolding from both of them was the fact people were in danger, and the town leaders were bickering.  
"Um, I think you two have forgotten about the current situation..."  
It was no use, they were still bickering, so Mickey decided to take the situation into his own hands.

* * *

"What the hell was that crash?" Screamed Flora. I had gone into a state of shock.  
"It's a character... it has to be... but who sounds that loud?" I thought for a second, and worked it out, silently praising myself.  
"It sounded like Don Paolos flying machine." Remarked Flora. Everyone in the room nodded along with the assumption. We were proved right when we saw faulty aircraft come through the landing and go out of the door, smashing it down.  
"How on earth am I going to explain this?" I facepalmed.  
Everyone went silent. What we weren't expecting was Fisheye and Lockjaw  
"It's the girls fault." They remarked. Fisheye began to get out his knives, expecting to be able to kill the people who would be the opposition in the game. In a moment of thoughtlessness, I shot Fisheye with the taser. I bit my lip when I realised what I did. Even Flora turned pale, and this man had once helped kidnap and trap her.  
The only people who seemed to come out of this trance were Clive and Lockjaw, who both looked furious. The professor told me and Flora to get behind him, as he explained my actions.  
"It's perfectly justifiable. She's a child, she was acting in self-defence, as she thought she was going to get killed. He's just unconscious." He said. Both of the other men still looed furious, but less so now.  
"He'll regenerate as soon as we get you back to your games and I finish it from the end of the Mobile Fortress," I remarked, "it's not permanent. It will leave a permanent glitch in the game, though. But so will this, in a way. Or he'll wake up within the next... day?"  
"If we even get back in our game." I looked at Flora, a confident look in my face, as I reasurred her.  
"You will get back, I promise. I'll do everything to get you back." I promised, smiling. But that smile disappeared as soon as I heard a cackle from all around the house.


	4. Kidnapped

(Some games and characters are original ones, such as Verity, who is my Anime persona, Misty&Dusty/Dog Knights, Carrie&Kane/Rising Star: The Legend of the Moon, Ayla&Skyla&Alucio/Aylas Rebellion and Emara/Spirit Wolves.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, Level 5 & Nintendo do. I do not own Spyro, Activision & Nintendo (?) currently do. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, I'm just going to go with Nintendo for this one. I do however, own the main antagonist for this, but I won't tell you who he is! (Mostly because I haven't even planned this yet.)

None of this is true information. Well... personality wise, yes it is. Address is fake, name is fake, looks are fake etc. Zolla is based off of one of my friends, but is not meant to represent her -not lookwise, anyway.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Verity Angelrua is still very shocked about her current situation, and seems to be getting into more than a few bad situations. Will she uphold her cheerful self? Or is that self a fake? Will this be revealed in the next three chapters? Maybe.

Music listened to whilst writing: Magia - Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and my playlist!

* * *

**Author Note: Yes, the "manipulation" events happened, I only put them in for lack of anything else that actually makes me feel sick and an emotional wreck. I have altered some of the manipulation events, though.**

I felt a presence around me somewhere. It felt like someone was covering my mouth, in effect, gagging me. I tried to speak to the others, only a muffled sound coming out.  
"D mn it! Why can't I speak?" I asked myself.  
I heard a voice, shushing me. I felt my hand being tugged, and suddenly woke up.  
"Phew, it was all a dream... I never murdered anyone." I sighed. But that was not at all the case. When I looked around, I realised I was in the back of a cart. I could feel slow movement and a jolt feeling everyone now and then. I guess the cart was being dragged by a lone horse.  
When I finally forced myself to sit up, I saw a bit of light, a small hole. I looked through it.  
"Oh... shit."  
I finally realised where I was, and someone else was in the cart, looking at me, quizzingly.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Verity. You're Emmy, aren't you?"  
She rolled her eyes. "The whole 'game' business, right? Bronev told me, and now Descole's repeated it. Verity, I understand your predicament. I understand your world needs for us to get back in our game, and get the coding back. If your world ends up like ours, bad things like this happen. I can help you, if we come up with an idea."  
"That's the professors job," I sighed, "To be honest, you're on your own here, I have no clue how we'd get out. How'd I even get kidnapped?"  
"I think they gassed everyone. Lucky for you, you got fresh air. The people in your house will probably still be 'asleep'.  
"So were are we going?" I asked.  
"The coding escaped, it's guessable. Descoles lair exists in your world now. So does, or will, everyone else's house."  
I gasped at the prospect. "Us Professor Layton fans would love that!"  
"Haha, stop goofing around. It's a serious matter!"  
"Serious? You?" I commented. I earnt a pout. "Well, serious and mature means not teasing little children as well!" Emmy grinned.  
Emmy protested, but to no avail. I kept teasing her, and soon she found her equal match in wit and sarcasm.  
"I never really noticed before, but you're kinda like the Cynder of Professor Layton..."

-breakline-

Back in the world of Epic Mickey, Oswald and Ortensia were still arguing, but Mickey, taking initiative, began to paint buldings in, and climbed the ledges to reach a high point. He felt a tug, and began to be dragged up. He looked back at Oswald and Ortensia, who, by this time, had realised they were getting sucked into the vortex...  
And suddenly, the world flashed. People trapped by the vortex had been pulled out of their game within seconds...  
And Mickey was not impressed.

-breakline-

Spyro and Cynder were equally disimpressed. Upset, to.  
"Sparx..." Cried Spyro, "What happened? Why can't you be with us?"  
Cynder watched Spyro cry, not knowing how to help him. Though she always expressed dislike for Sparx, and constantly teased him, she never really meant it. She cared for both of the boys in their former group. Sparx as a friend, and Spyro as... a bit more than that.  
"Let's just hope nothing else happens." Sighed Cynder, "We've lost enough as it is..."  
Spyro bured his head in his paws. He felt he'd lost too much, his parents, Flash and Nina, Ignitus and now Sparx. With his physical and power losses. It seemed the world was against Spyro, and Cynder too. They both felt their moods detoriate, and quickly.

-breakline-

"Skies are crying, I am watching, catching tear drops in my hands," I began to sing quietly. Emmy stayed silent. After a bit of chatting, Descole had leaned back and shouted at us for being too noisy.  
"You can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper..." I ended on that note, emotional from the songs hidden story.  
"You're a very emotional person. I wouldn't expect that from you. You seem sarcastic and funny, I suspect there's more to you."  
"Yeah, I don't think my personality fits together. I think all the gaming, sarcasm and all that is just a cover up for the emotional wreck I am underneath. I think I'm bipolar."  
"Something must've happened to put you in that state."  
"Yep, I was manipulated by one of my best friends. Even when it stopped, the social misunderstandings were still happening. I lost friends because she lied to them about me. Told them I did this or that, and insulting me. Why didn't they see she was the one lying? She insulted me so much even her aquaintances and mine, too, could tell. Some of them were sided with me, but some of my old friends sided with her... I can't tell if they hate me, or just don't want her to think they are associated with me..."  
"Wow, that girl must've been some kind of nasty..."  
"Yeah, I never noticed until she started spreading a rumour. She was the only one who told out of three people... then she claims I was manipulating her."  
Emmy looked shocked, "If I were you, I'd have kicked her ass. Badly."  
We heard chatting between Descole and his servant in the front. I peeped through the hole again, and saw a huge tower outside.  
"Where the heck did he get the money to fund these tacky traps and projects?" I asked, bewildered. Emmy peeped through the hole once I'd done, seeing the monstrosity for herself.  
"Oh well, it's not as bad a predicament as I could've been in earlier... I just hope Layton and Flora are alright..."  
Emmy nodded, a teary look appearing in her eyes. "Last time I saw him... I was pitted against him... I'm his own cousin... makes everything worse..."  
I nodded, before looking back at Descole through the hole.  
"What game did you guys come from?" I asked.  
"We escaped during the same events Emmy did." Descole sniggered.  
"They had me kidnapped as soon as they thought Bronev had accepted the offer," Emmy started. I looked at her, confusedly. She could tell I had no idea what the "offer" was. "That man... he sure was good-looking, but completely, through and through evil. Worse than most. He seems bent on getting revenge on someone. It's like he's pitted against all good."  
"Wow, he's desparate, isn't he?" I said to Emmy, before turning back to the hole, "So, why did you get us? Did you accept?"  
"I believe none of us Reinels, nor Clive or Don Paolo accepted. The others... I have no idea."  
"So we could be pitted against the family, Randall as the Masked Gentleman and his troops? Or anyone else, for that matter?"  
I vaguely saw Descole nod.  
"Why did you kidnap us, then?" I asked.  
"Believe it or not, they're after one of you. I just haven't figured out who. Seeing as this entity started of in our game, probably Emmy. But he mentioned someone with short, brown hair, too. Almost exactly like you. I'm not about to give you into him, unless he offers something better to me in return." He answered.  
"I actually thought you'd kept some of your sanity then, I guess I was wrong. What happened? Ingame, you were such a good, cute child." Descole grunted, before placing something in front of the hole. We could only hear muffled voices as we were carried into a room inside the towers.

-breakline-

The only song I can compare to that situation was Lithium. Lithium and Whisper. Emmy was in tears, mad at herself for not getting us out. I was also nearly in tears. 'Would I see my mum again? Would I get out of this alive? Would the world be put back to normal?' were the thoughts going through my head. I could see light outside of the room that was effectively our barred cell. The door led to stairs, and someone was climbing them, we could clearly hear that above the silence.  
"Emmy, I'm not proud to accept it, but I'm scared." I said, in a monotone voice.  
"Yep, I feel ya." She replied.  
"That doesn't help. You're a grown up, you're meant to reassure children..."  
Descole invited the cloaked and hooded man into the room. "These girls are the suspects. I am sure it's the kid you want, isn't it? You can have her- you can have both of them, if you offer me something more valuable in return."  
"I offered you something, you denied it," he started, "and what is more valuable than a childs life? I will take her for free. You damned yourself." Descoles face turned from a sly, trickster face to a shocked, angered face.  
"You were only going to take your reward and run off with them. I can see it in your body language. Now, you shall let me out of this building, or I shall arrange a public showing of your unmasking,"  
Descoles face turned very purple, very quickly. Me and Emmy shared a quick giggle as both men shot death glares at each-other.  
"You shall not leave!" Shouted Descole, grabbing a sword from an unknown area, and throwing it, aiming at the mans heart. He dodged it by millimetres.  
"I shall leave. This time without the girl. But I will be back." He said, the last sentence aimed towards me. He aimed eye contact at me. I vaguely recognised him, but I couldn't think of where. All I saw where sparkly green eyes pointed in my direction. I could imagine the person under the cloak being quite attractive.  
Emmy was looking up at both of the guys, a defiant look in her eye. "Touch either of us again, and you two will have that sword shoved as far up your arse as it can go. Especially you, cousin."  
Both of them laughed, before death staring each-other again. Unbeknownst to them...

(breakline)

**Authors Note: Ahaha, had you fooled. I will continue this next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and if you have anything you would like to say, review! Oh, and who do you think this guy is? C'mon, guess!**


	5. The Escape

(Some games and characters are original ones, such as Verity, who is my Anime persona, Misty&Dusty/Dog Knights, Carrie&Kane/Rising Star: The Legend of the Moon, Ayla&Skyla&Alucio/Aylas Rebellion and Emara/Spirit Wolves.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, Level 5 & Nintendo do. I do not own Spyro, Activision & Nintendo (?) currently do. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, I'm just going to go with Nintendo for this one. I do however, own the main antagonist for this, but I won't tell you who he is! (Mostly because I haven't even planned this yet.)

None of this is true information. Well... personality wise, yes it is. Address is fake, name is fake, looks are fake etc. Zolla is based off of one of my friends, but is not meant to represent her -not lookwise, anyway.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Emmy and Verity have escaped, taking a banister slide down the building, and bumping into two dragons who could turn out to be their most dangerous foes, or greatest friends.

Music Listened to whilst writing: Magia and my playlist.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am _totally_ shipping Emmy x Layton... and a bit of Me x NOBODAYH!**

"Fools!" I laughed. Emmy and I had crept past the two arguing men, and kicked both their arses, locking them in the room. "Now we just have to make sure... crap."  
We both looked down the stairs, seeing Descoles butler, or servant. Whatever. How would I know? Before I knew it, I was being dragged down the banisters.  
"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS!" I screamed, sliding down the banisters. As it was a twisted staircase, and very long, me and Emmy had a lot of fun sliding them. When we reached the bottom, we were both dizzy and crazy laughing. We went out the door and found our way outside before we could be caught.  
"Emmy. You are, officially, the most epic Professor layton character ever."  
"Oh, you've only just seen the start. And there are crazier characters, trust me. I heard of that girl who was stalking Luke. Oh - and Randall. The Professor, Luke and me visited him once before... that. He started some kind of game - even the Professor joined in!" This made even me chuckle. After a while, we both got tired. I was wheezing. Emmy asked me why I was wheezing, I replied with "Asthma". We sat down to rest beside the road the cart had come along.  
"We'll be caught if we stay too long...

-breakline-

In Veritys house, things were getting worse...  
Flora was the first to wake, Lockjaw and surprisingly, Fisheye next. The Professor was the last to wake, as Flora was casually leaning against the wall fussing over her nails.  
"Well, we seem to have lost a team member of yours. You should consider trying to find her, I have a feeling she's in a dangerous situation, or place." Commented Clive, "But don't expect my help. I have my own things to do." He said, walking out of the still broken door.  
"We have to get that fixed. And Verity back. Her mother could be back at any time."  
They heard someone awake behind them, and a sword rub against metal, making a horrible sound.  
"Where am I? Where's Zelda? More importantly, where's my hat?" Asked the man dressed in green. Flora giggled. She could guess Zelda was someone, but a hat more important? To her, that was a classic comedy joke.  
"Who are you? We don't know!" She answered.  
"I'm Link, from the Legend of Zelda... and my hair looks a mess, doesn't it?"  
Flora laughed again, "Are you OCD?"  
She got a sharp look from both the Professor and Link.  
"Flora, it is un-lady-like to ask someone if they have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."  
"Woops!" She giggled.

-breakline-

"Hey, Mickey, who are those people down these... precariously held up stairs." Asked Oswald, pointing down the flight of stairs. Ortense and Mickey followed his gaze and finger, having not noticed there were actually living beings with hearts down the stairs. But that wasn't their biggest worry. They heard something squirm behind them. They turned in shock, Oswald tripping over his own feet and falling down the stairs. It was a blotling.  
"SHIT!" Shouted Oswald, as the humans spotted him. "I thought I was called 'Oswald The Lucky Rabbit' for a reason!"  
Mickey and Ortensia both reacted with a laugh to this.

-breakline-

Me and Emmy were stupid to stop. We both knew Descole had super running powers from The Eternal Diva, and the other person was flying. It seemed impossible! I didn't have time to notice anything, so I didn't know if it was wings or something else.  
I was being dragged along by Emmy, who was desparately trying to get us away.  
"Emmy... just go without me. It's me they want." I said, trying to disconnect my hand with hers. I might risk my own life, but I wouldn't risk someone elses, too. Just as it seemed I'd given up hope, something black appeared out of the now-evening sky. It fell to the ground next to me, landing with a giant thud. As soon as I'd regained my composure from the shock I had experienced, I realised what, and who it was. Emmy seemed to back away from it, and I followed, only faster.  
"That's Spyro. To be more accurate, it's Dark Spyro. Something must've happened to devastate him!"  
Both the men stopped, and went the other way. While peace lasted, it was comical to watch. But we had something bigger to worry about now. Namely, a hormonal teenage dragon who was angry or sad. And we had no idea which.  
"Verity, we need to get out of here!" Shouted Emmy, who was still backing away.  
"No, Spyro could prove to be a good ally. I just need..." I was cut off by a screeching from above. Cynder fell down from the heights, also in dark form.  
"Well, we can't bring them out with the Power of Love..."  
As I said that, both dragons managed to stand up, and look at us. The more rational looking of the two was Cynder, so I decided to address the problem with her.  
"U-u-h... this is scarier than I thought... ehh... what's the matter? Y-you seem to be dark..."  
Cynder grunted slightly, manageing to only get a few words out of her lips, "Our dragonfly companion, well, died." She said, hesitantly.  
"What?!" I gasped, "You... poor thing." I said, shocked once more. Emmy dragged me away a few more metres, and whispered to me, "Shouldn't you tell them?"  
"No, they'd only get more mad. Then we're dead. Like, literally, dead." It was only then we realised Cynder had her wings to her ear.  
"I heard that."  
"Dayum."


	6. UPDATE

This chapter WILL be deleted, but for now, I just want to notify you of a few things

-The Spyro stuff will not include Skylanders or the Originals. I like the Originals, sorry for the fans of that. Skylanders fans, I must notify you I despise Skylanders.

-Professor layton stuff does not include Azran Legacies. I just need to get that out. This idea came before I heard about Azran Legacies.

-Legend of Zelda crap is Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess. No, there won't be two Links, there will just be Skyward Sword Link. We'll pretend Twilight Princess Link did something stupid and got lost.

-Epic Mickey stuff only includes number one.

-The green eyed man is not a pervert.

-Descole is Emmy's pervert. LOLno. I wish.

-Verity isn't an angel. Angelrue is just a name.

-I am on hiatus from this, and am working on my Spyro fanfiction, because I have more of a plan for that.


End file.
